Journey to Another World
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: L and Light, two scientists had just invented a working portal which leads to another world. And the rest should be just as you'd suspect... Except for the plot. This is just some stuff with lots of my fetish in it so... yeah... May have Mpreg in case I want to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **Just a warning to you guys, this is an AU of… whatever I'm about to make (up to this moment, I still haven't decided what fanfic this should be…) which contains tentacles as the… OC. And all sorts of fetishes are in here and all those whatnots and bahhh…. Let's just start.**_

 _ **P.S. This is extreme hardcore, so if you don't like it, bye~**_

"Damn~ Look! This genius guys invented a freakin' portal!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Look, they're entering now!"

"Which channel is it?!"

"Channel 5!"

"Thanks big bro!"

The reporter kept on and on about how Ryuzaki and another guy, running into the portal after him, Light, are travelling into another dimension. That was true, because on the two genius' side, they gawked at the view.

There were creatures they'd never seen before, plants that grew up to a billion meter, shortest one, Light estimated, was about 60.000 meters. "Hey, L, let's report this to the head scientist firs—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the portal hole they'd came in through had exploded. "The—ugh… Are we stuck here now?"

"Well, this enigma dimension is still an, well, an enigma, so how about we search the place first before something happens to us… I have… a weird gut feeling about this place…"

"Well, okay then," Light said as they walked around in the eerie-looking forest, the bright, glowing colours on the plants and other creatures intensified their fear—it usually meant that they were poisonous. "Oh," L said, noticing something. "What is it?"

"Well, I figured that since the creatures here look like they're sleeping, maybe it's nighttime?"

"And..?"

"Well, maybe we should sleep now."

"But… It's still morning in our bodies' internal clock… I can't just sleep whenever…."

"Then _try,_ " L said and began preparing a bed for himself, inspecting every material before using it. After pondering about it for a while, Light agreed reluctantly and followed L's example and conjured a bed made of stuff. He laid the bed next to L's and laid down beside him.

L had slept rather quickly, yet Light still seems to be unable to fall asleep just yet. He decided to count the pores on L's smooth face, because ever since he was little, he could never count the sheep of his imaginations, so he counted stuff like light intensity, speed of light, etc.

For the first time in his life, he noticed the dark bags L had under his eyes, and his stable breathing made him look a lot, LOT younger than when he's awake. 'No wonder he could sleep so easily…' Light instantly gave up when the lights around them dimmed and there was a shift in the air.

Cautious, he got up, and tried to reach for L's sleeping figure. When he found L's arm, he pulled at it slightly, calling, "L! Oi, L!" in a whisper. L didn't move, nor make a sound. He was in a deep, deep sleep. Light shuddered when something cold and wet touched his neck.

It was too dark to see anything, but he felt a slight coldness slither under his shirt, wrapping around him like a snake. He then was pulled away from L.

 _ ***I wanna wink…***_

When he stopped, he couldn't feel the familiar feel of fabric on his skin. The darkness made him feel blindfolded, and the feeling of something wrapped up around him intensified greatly. 'Maybe it really is a snake…?'

He freezed in place. 'Don't move and the snake will think you're just fire.' Something brushed against his nipples. He noticed it when it started poking on it, playing with it, as Light assumed. He couldn't help but gasp. He held back a cry when something got into his nipples, wriggling its' way through. 'Don't tell me that it's actually a worm-like creature?!'

He could feel it slithering under his skin and then it went out again. He sighed in relief when I did. Something tickled his feet, and he couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. Yes, _giggle like a girl._ It liked the soft vibration of his giggles, trying to make him make more of it.

L, on the other side, woke up. He noticed some things missing around him. Including Light. "… Light?" he called out, but he seemed to have left long ago. L became suspicious. He found an irregularity within the untouched forest, and followed it…

Something poked at his member when he was still giggling. It touched him everywhere. He left out gasps and moans as the creature slid itself under his under skin, travelling all over his length out of curiosity. Light's member suddenly became hard, which surprised the creature, making it pull itself out rather roughly.

It poked at its now-hard form. Something grabbed hold of it, and Light could faintly hear sounds. Something went into his urethra, making its way into his bladder. It touched lukewarm liquid. The creature stirred it inside, foreign to the liquid. It absorbed the liquid to inspect it.

It had a weird taste to it, but the creature didn't dislike it. After it drained the liquid, it went further to search for more. "Wait! No! Wait, what?! Aah!" he felt it traveled further inside. He then felt something nudge at his rear. "Oh, god… don't tell me I'm…"

Yes he was. It stretched his entrance carefully and something went in. Something with a lot of bulges. It released the rims of his hole when the whole bulging thing was entirely in. He dreaded when he left that nothing was connected to whatever was inside his hole. His worries dissolved when he felt that thing exit him. But he felt something else.

Eggs. It laid eggs inside him. 'Bu-but it's not fertilized, right? I-it won't hatch if it's not fertilized, right?!'

"Hey, Light…"

"! L! Hey, L! Help! I can't see anything! It's so dark and… Wait, L?" L had gotten there a while ago, before the creature entered Light's urethra. He was the one whom directed the creature how to pleasure him. Something nudged at his rear entrance. "Wait… L, this is not the time to—Aaah!"

L thrusted himself into him, his tip hitting the nearest egg. Light felt his urethra hole get stretched carefully by the creature, and a familiar finger plunged into it. "Dammit, L! Don't! Stop it!"

"Don't stop it? I wasn't planning to," he whispered in a deep, sexy voice, right into Light's sensitive ear, making him cum. But it was stopped by L's finger, which was plugging up his member. Feeling his cum at the tip of his finger, he plunged it in some more, until his whole finger was inside. "Sh… L! Stop! IT HURTS!"

"Hnn…" he hummed in reply and thrusted into him so hard that Light felt as if his whole breath had been knocked out. He felt dizzy, and he felt something nudge at his nipples, again. It stretched the small opening on it. L stuck his tongue in and caressed his untouched parts with it, making Light beg for release.

L rammed himself so deep that the eggs hit each other and pushed themselves deeper in. L came inside him, fertilizing the eggs, which vibrated at the contact of cum. "Hhhhiiiiiiii!"Tears roll down his face when L pulled his finger out of his urethra, letting him find release. The gaping hole of his newly stretched urethra, as well as his nipples, showed L the most erotic sight he's ever seen.

Light panted heavily, his consciousness slipping away. "How do you feel?" he heard L ask in his slipping state. "Extremely… intense… plea…sure… I'v….e…. ever…. Fel….t….." He went limp in his arms. From Light's stomach, he could feel the vibrations of the fertilized eggs within him. He smiled to himself a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry, Light-kun… That was just the beginning… Your training is far, faaaaaar from over…"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Dang~ that was… uh… whatever. I'm too embarrassed to say it anyways. How did you enjoy it? Was it good? Maybe I'll make a chapter 2 of this if people actually read this… ^^ Meanwhile, thank you for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

 _ **Just so you know, I had decided to just… Continue this fanfic until a certain length. I mean, this**_ **is** _ **a random fanfic that I'd just created on a whim, so yeah~… Yeah….**_

'Keep a level mind, Light, keep it cool… It's not like you to wake up and go on a rampage just as you wake up…' he thought to himself when he saw L and the tentacles which raped him held some kind of silent conversation. "Oi, L… What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Light, you're up!"

"What's with that 'Oh Light you're up!' crap! Why are you talking to that tentacle like it's a normal thing to do?!"

"Well, he _is_ my accomplice, for now… We're just exchanging information." Light knew that when L smirks, he's up to no good. And L was smirking. "Lies."

"Say what you want. I know more about this world than you do," he said lightly. Light stood up, but fell on his weak knees. "You okay?"

"What do you _think?!"_ he asked with an irritated tone. L made a poker face and actually thought about it. This only made Light angrier. "Well! Since we're still in another dimension, it's fine to just exchange information…" he said with a defeated sigh. He laid on the ground, long enough to notice that he's not wearing anything.

"L~" Light said in a dark tone. "What? It accidentally ripped when we did it. I was just asking Kyuu-kun here to sew it. He's almost done, by the way," L said as a tentacle wrapped his hand. "Kyuu-kun? Don't tell me you had just named him?"

"No, it's his real name." Light only stared at them in disbelief. "There," L said and handed him his newly sewn cloth. Light quickly put it on and walked away. "Wait, where are you going?" L asked. "Somewhere, anywhere! I'm gonna search for a way out!" Light shouted.

'But the only way out is to create one… What're you thinking, Light-kun? That is so not you…' L thought.

Light was thinking the same, but he just wanted to have some time alone, away from the two who raped him. Remembering it, he blushed. His stomach growled. He realized that he hasn't eaten for hours and now he's hungry.

"I can't believe this is happening just when I'm angry…" he grumbled. He looked around in search of edible food. He found a curtain of vine with bright red-and-orange coloured fruits on it and plucked one out to eat it. 'I just hope that this isn't poisonous.'

It tasted like rootbeer. 'As long as it's edible.' He thought. '… I wonder if L would like some?'

Meanwhile, L and Kyuu continued on their silent conversation.

L: "So unless the people from my world reopens or recreates another portal, we would be stuck here, possibly forever?"

Kyuu: "Yup. And since this place isn't exactly a civilized place, that Light could get raped by anyone. Plus, you did say that boys… Guys from your world don't give birth? Here, the ones who don't give birth are girls. Girls would plant eggs into boys and make them give birth."

L: "And you're a girl?"

Kyuu: "… You could say that."

L: "What do you mean?"

Kyuu: "My kind can get pregnant, but we can't fertilize our own children. As of now, I'm actually pregnant, but I haven't found any nutrition to fertilize my eggs with. That Light stuff was good you know?"

L: "Are you telling me that you're planning on making him fertilize your eggs?"

Kyuu: "Not exactly. I want him to carry my eggs. Carrying them is such a hassle, you know?"

L: "… I wonder what Light-kun would say about this."

L sighed and Kyuu only pat his head.

Kyuu: "Don't worry, unlike those others, I won't force him to do it. At least, I won't do it consciously."

L: "But…"

L thought about that decision and decided to ask for Light's consent first before actually doing it.

Kyuu: "Oh! That Light is here!"

"Oh, Light-kun. You're safe," L said in an amused tone. "What's with that tone? You wanted me to be killed somewhere?" Light grumbled. L noticed that he had brought fruits back. "What're those?"

"Fruits. Brought some for you. You haven't eaten too, right?" Light said, putting the fruits down, just as he sat down. "Where did you get these?"

"In some vines. They looked edible."

L stared at the red and orange fruits in suspicion.

Kyuu: "If you're wondering, that fruit's safe to eat. But it might make you drunk."

L: "… Is it sweet?"

Kyuu: "Excuse me?"

L shrugged and took a bite of the rootbeer-tasting fruit. Kyuu also took one and ate it. L decided that he only ate one from the first bite. "Light-kun. Kyuu-kun and I were talking and you know? If the people from our world don't reopen that portal, we might as well be stuck here, possibly forever."

"…"

"Oi, Light-kun, are you even listening?" L asked. Light had a blank look on his face. "Oi, oi, don't tell me that you're drunk?" L asked, kneeling in front of him. He didn't even blink. 'He's hopeless,' L thought and shook his head.

"Kyuu-kun, could you—"

Kyuu's tentacles pushed L away and trapped Light in it. "Ooi, Kyuu-kun! I thought you…" Once L saw how Kyuu was behaving, he suspected that Kyuu doesn't have a high alcohol tolerance. "Goddamnit."

Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped itself around L and brought him closer to Kyuu. As if playing with dolls, Kyuu stripped them both naked and positioned them in a 69. Kyuu opened Light's mouth and put L's limp member in it, making L gasp a little.

Light didn't do anything. He just let L's member stay in his mouth without sucking it or licking it. Kyuu then teased his nipples with tiny tentacles, pulling it and pushing it, tracing a few tinier ones across the flat tip of it.

Light giggled at the ticklish feeling. L couldn't help but get hard from the vibrations of Light's giggle. Kyuu then brought one of L's fingers and made it tease the tip of Light's member, making it erect also. Then, Kyuu's tentacle got into his urethra as L watched.

One tentacle blocked his eyes and showed an x-ray version of what was happening inside Light. The tentacles slowly expanded the urethra and added more once another could fit. The rear entrance was then widened and another tentacle got in, deep inside. Light's moans aren't helping L's already erect member.

Now L, for some reason, had the urge to quickly come. But Light's inactiveness in sucking or licking made him dizzy. The tentacles then proceeded in teasing L's nipples too and L's mind became a world of chaos. Instinctively, he deep-throated Light, searching for more pleasure.

Light then started sucking L's member in a slow pace, making him moan. Kyuu then took out some o fhis tentacles from Light's urethra, leaving a large gap enough for L to see inside without the help of an x-ray vision.

Light then came on L's face, and L came prematurely. Heaving, L didn't think much of anything when he saw small balls enter Light's rear end and one into his urethra. Kyuu then pulled L's member out and put it inside Light's entrance.

Light being only half-conscious, suddenly tightened at L's penetration. L moaned as he got hard again. A tentacle then brought L's finger into Light's tip and inserted it into his urethra, creating a block in the flow of precum that continuously flowed out of Light, despite coming just a few moments ago.

"No… L, it hurts," Light whined, giving him puppy eyes. His breath smelled of rootbeer, and L kissed him deeply, tasting more of that not-exactly-alcoholic drink in Light's mouth. Kyuu stimulated them both, making L come. Light shuddered, but nothing came out. L pulled out his finger, now that he's more aware of what's happening.

Kyuu slowly stopped his tentacles and dropped to the ground, apparently asleep. Once his breathing was normal, L shook Light awake. Light blinked a few times before smiling childishly at L. "Are you still drunk?" L asked. Light shook his head slowly before he fell limp, falling asleep in L's hands.

L sighed. "This is bad… I might just also become somewhat weird just by staying in this world."

He then put on his clothes, along with Light's and wrapped him in a blanket-like leaf, which fends off the chill at night.

Morning.

L woke up with Light still in his arms. Kyuu was still in the same position as last night. L tried to wake Light, but he wouldn't budge. Kyuu, on the other hand, suddenly got up.

Kyuu: "Aahh… That was refreshing."

L: "Yeah, for you. Now you've stretched Light-kun in not only his rear entrance, but his urethra… I mean penis."

Kyuu: "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Oh, right, I got some weird voices last night."

L: "Weird voices?"

Kyuu: "Yeah, something like saying L and Light are in another dimension and hasn't gotten out since the power outage."

L: "What kind of being are you? To receive signals from earth…"

Kyuu: "Signals? I don't know about that, but it probably is. In fact, I told them that you're alright."

L: "Seriously?!"

Kyuu: "Yep, and they said that they were gonna reopen the portal. Good news, right?"

L: "But what about your eggs?"

Kyuu: "Oh, those? Light can have them. They're only ten out of millions inside me."

L: "…"

L had a skeptic face. Suddenly, a swirling light appeared. It was almost like the kind of swirling light that their portal made when they first came here. "It really came…" L said in disbelief.

Kyuu: "What're you waiting for? The light's gonna close if you wait too long."

L: "… Thanks Kyuu-kun."

Kyuu made a dismissal gesture. L picked Light up and stepped into the portal. They were back in earth once more.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **One or two more chapters. What do you think?**_

 _ **I read the reviews and one of them wanted me to actually continue this. That was, like, a few months or so ago. Now that I realize that exams aren't gonna let up that easily, I decided against the rules and just write another chapter. Now, here you go~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Yaz okay, I mean I**_ **did** _ **just updated one of my other fanfic (Unknown) but since there are people who also wait for this one, then I'll help myself. (HA I know you're somewhere out there, perverts! Don't worry, I'm one of you XD)(Jk)(I only write. I don't assault ppl DX)**_

Ever since arriving at Earth, something's been bothering Light, no matter how long it had been since the incident. L had noticed and asked once when Light looked troubled, getting out the toilet of their shared bedroom. "What's wrong, Light-kun?"

Light didn't wether he should tell his roommate or not. Remembering that doctors from various hospitals couldn't find anything wrong with him, he finally gave out a resigned sigh. "It's rather embarrassing, but…" he started, averting his eyes, trying to not blush too much.

"But I seem to be unable to… Uhh… Ehm… P-pee…"

L blinked. _Could it be because of the egg in his bladder?_ He thought. Misinterpreting L's reaction, Light added, "A-and… M-my urethra seems to somehow stretched really wide, and even the doctors say that it's not normal…"

"… May I…?" L asked. Light looked surprised, then eyed him suspiciously. "No, I mean, may I have a look at your… Ehm…" L said, a faint blush tainted his pale face. Light didn't notice it. 'I might as well just give it a shot,' Light thought and entered their bedroom. L followed.

Light took off his pants and under wear, revealing his member with a somewhat gaping hole. L remembered that he did put in a finger into that hole once. He kept himself composed.

"It sure is a widely stretched hole," L said, putting himself in a level position with Light's member. "I know. But despite the wide hole, and the volume of water in which I drank, which is a lot, I still couldn't take a piss!" Light huffed.

"And what about your bladder? Does it feel full?"

"It sure as hell is," Light said. L touched Light's bladder from outside and felt a hard nudge inside it. Light stifled a moan at the contact. _Why, though? Why would Kyuu-kun put in one egg inside Light-kun's bladder, and the rest in his anus?_

 _Why is the one in the bladder so much like an egg, while the ones in his anus doesn't bother him at all?_

"NH3…."

"Say what?" Light asked, not clearly hearing L's mumbled words. "It could be because of your urine. You know, NH3? Urea? Urine contains a little bit of urea, and its' characteristics are more acidic than base… Nevermind that. That's irrelevant. But NH3 might be the key."

"Haa? What're you talking about?"

"Oh… Right, I haven't told you huh? The fact that Kyuu-kun laid eggs inside you?"

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"She laid eggs in you. But… It wasn't only NH3 that she liked, though… For some reason, she also liked semen…. I wonder if it's because of the fructose in the liquid? Or the sperm? No, I doubt the sperm would do much, if we're talking about bladder here…"

"Ehh…" Light could only stay silent at L's mumbling. "I got it, Light-kun! Just wait here a moment," L said, walking out of the room, into the laboratory, which was located at the 5th floor of his private apartment.

Meanwhile, Light waited just like L said. His hand rubbed the place L rubbed, supposedly his bladder. The hardness of it made Light shiver. 'What is it, exactly?' he thought. L returned half an hour later, just as Light had begun to doze off.

In his hands was a tray of things. A bottle with a label 'fructose' on it, a really long straw, some disinfectants and lube. "Sorry, Light-kun, due to a shortage of –ehm- sex toys –ehm- we're just gonna use a straw. Is that alright?"

"What's the straw for?"

"To help inject the fructose into your bladder." At L's explanation, Light backed away slowly, his pace in sync with L's. "Y-you're kidding, right? You want to inject something into my bladder?"

"Exactly," L said without hesitation. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you can't just do that!" Light shouted. "I want to help you and you're rejecting my offer?" L said as he set the tray down. "… Shit, fine." Light sighed in resignation.

"Just… Make sure to not make it painful…" Light mumbled. L nodded and brought his finger to his mouth and slickened it with his saliva before carefully putting it inside of Light's urethra, making Light gasp and moan as the finger probed deeper inside.

"Wh-wh-wh-what're you doing?!"

"Ah, right. You said that you didn't want it to hurt, right? I'm doing this as a precaution so that the straw wouldn't scrape the urethra's walls and injure it in the process."

"Ugh…" Light could only try to not moan. L then pulled out his finger once he deem it prepared enough for the straw. He smeared disinfectant onto the straw before slowly pushing it inside. Light tried to not move too much, so that the insertion would be easier. Doing so proved to be a lot more difficult to do than to solve the highest level of calculus.

L stopped when he felt the straw nudge something hard inside him, leaving around 3 cm of straw left outside of the urethra. "Light-kun, having you get a hard-on isn't exactly helping," L said, reaching for the bottle of fructose.

"Well I can't help it! Anyone would get horny from being stimulated!"

'And to top it all off, the one who's doing this is _you_!' Light wanted to add, but he didn't. The reason should still stay in the dark for now, at least.

L took some dose of fructose into his mouth before transferring it into Light's bladder via straw. Light couldn't help but moan as the feeling of something entering his bladder from the outside was something very unusual for him.

L's breath which hit the crown of Light's member as he kept on blowing fructose into his bladder was a completely stimulating kind of experience for Light, making him have a dry orgasm. L pulled away and poked at Light's bladder.

"L-L! Don't push that part! S-something's gonna come out…" Light pleaded whilst trying to get L away from his member. L complied and took out the straw which he inserted into Light as he watched white, nearly translucent liquid gets expelled from Light's bladder.

"Huh?" L said quietly, starting his train of thoughts. _If it's an egg, then where's the baby? Or cub? Or whatever you call them?_

Light fidgeted as he felt something squirm inside his bladder, but he dared not to tell L. "W-with this, we're done, right?" Light said, trying to build up a façade. "Nope, not yet," L said, flipping Light and pulling his hips right in front of his eyes.

"E-eh?! There's still more? I feel fine already though!" Light shouted in an attempt to his his second erection. "No, if I remember correctly, Kyuu-kun also laid eggs inside your anus," L said, a finger teased the ring of Light's rear entrance. "Huh?! But I'm defecating properly, though?!"

"No, it's probably because of the lack of NH3 and fructose that the ones in your anus hasn't developed at all."

"So what? You're gonna fuck me and come inside me?" Light said both fearfully and hopefully. "You read my mind, Light-kun," L smiled. Light felt blinded by the sweet, childlike smile on L's face. He hid his face in a pillow to hide his blush. "Then, just get it over with!" he said, his façade crumbling.

"Yeah, after I loosen you up a bit more," L said, pouring lube into Light's rear entrance. Light shivered at the contact and suppressed his moans as L started stretching his hole and leaving it stretched to see inside. As he expected, a few small, egg-like balls were deep inside Light.

He then nudged his tip into Light's rear and carefully slid it inside. Light moaned loudly as L's member filled him up and he screamed out L's name before releasing. "You came just from my entering you? How weird," L whispered into Light's ear, making him shiver. "Last time, I had to ram myself inside you first before you came?"

Light shivered. "Wh-whose fault did you think it is?! Making my body go sensitive like—Ah!" Light never got to finish his sentence because L had pulled out until he found Light's prostate gland before shoving himself inside him again, careful of Light's moans for any hint of discomfort.

A hand grasped Light's already dripping member whilst the other pinched his nipple. L nibbled on Light's earlobe as he kept up the pace. "Listen up," L said, panting in heat, "I'm gonna come inside you, and then piss inside you, to make sure that the eggs will get out, okay?"

"Y—ah! Y-You're gonna piss—Aah! Ha… Ins-s-s-side me?" Light asked. A bite on his neck was his only confirmation. "Sorry, Light-kun, but this is for the best," L whispered in a baritone, which made Light shiver.

L inserted one finger into Light's urethra, preventing him from coming too fast. At that, Light's hole tightened up around L's member, getting him closer and closer to release. With a few last powerful thrusts, he climaxed inside Light, and at the same time, he also unplugged his urethra, making it a mutual climax.

Light felt the need to defecate, but before getting a chance to tell L, L had wrapped his hands around him as he pushed himself deeper, until it was the deepest he could go, which is pretty deep. Light gasped at the feeling of L filling him so, so much that he clenched his rear some more.

L grunted and shivered, a satisfied face on him as he pissed inside Light's rear hole. Light felt light-headed, but he knew that that was gonna be one of his firsts; His first time feeling so complete. They both passed out from exhaustion, L's member still inside Light.

\- Next day –

"Ugh… I feel so sore…" Light grumbled as he soaked in the bath tub with L behind him. L's fingers were on Light's bladder, in L's mind still curious where the baby tentacle might've been. "L, stop that! I can't handle another erection at, like, 8 in the morning!"

"That'd be okay, though," L said, still massaging Light's bladder, which made Light shiver. "It's not! If you abuse my back any more than you have, I might not be able to give you pleasure anymo—" Light stopped himself. 'What have I just said?!'

"? Why would my pleasure matter so much to you?" L asked. "Urk…"

"Light-kun… Don't tell me… All this time, you've had a crush on me?"

"… 'Twas supposed to be a secret," Light pouted. "Ah, I see."

An awkward silence dawned upon them. Then, there it was; the wriggling feeling. Light gasped, and L went alert at the tentacle feeling that met his finger through Light's skin. "L-L-L-L… I-it's… Something's coming out…." Light panicked.

"Don't worry. Take deep breaths. There, that's it… Now, let them out… Good boy. Now, take another deep breath…" L instructed as one hand kept on massaging Light's bladder lightly, whilst the other was stationed right in front of his member's hole, waiting for the small tentacle baby to get out.

Light shivered once the baby tentacle reached the tip and latched its' tentacle onto L's finger. L carefully pulled it out, and Light's shoulders slumped in relief. "Whoa… That…" Light said, his head rested on L's shoulder, and L's finger had had the tentacle grip it and stuck to it like glue.

"That was weird, I'll admit."

L nodded. "I agree."

A moment of silence.

"Oh, yeah. You do remember that a hell lot of these are gonna come out of your anus if we do another intercourse, right?" L said matter-of-factly. Light went silent and then sighed in defeat. "I'll be in your hands, now, so take care of me," Light said quietly.

"Leave it to me," L said, smiling.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yaz~ I did it again! It's 11PM right now and I am content! Er… That's what it is for satisfied, right? Oh well. Good night people!**_

 _ **Sorry not sorry for the chemistry and biology lesson OmO**_

 _ **\- The End -**_


End file.
